Where From Here
by ButtonandaZipper
Summary: Sam and Mercedes finally talk in Season 5! It's long overdue and their feelings are exposed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: For those of ya'll reading RR - I am working on one more chapter. From AR's POV, but I made a mistake. I watched an episode of Season 5 Glee (the one where Blaine/Sam go to NY). The side-eye that I had on my face had to be legendary! smdh..ugh! I felt like tptb have reduced Sam to a village idiot punch line, and Samcedes to even worse. Anyways - as I was working on ideas for RR, I couldn't stop thinking of that episode. My Samcedes heart couldn't take it, so I started writing a reason for the change in Sam's cray cray behavior. A few more chapters are coming, and as always - Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story. Not the characters.

Mike and Mercedes could see that they had successfully wore out the new (and not so new) New Directions with their coaching.

All and all, the M&M Boot Camp was a success.

They both had came back to Lima-again-to offer some assistants at Tina and Artie's pleading. Tina and Mike were now just friends, after trying one last time (briefly) over the last Christmas break. And Mercedes couldn't resist her soul brotha Artie when he Skyped her asking for help.

"We got the talent - ya know that already Mama. Just not the focus - that's why I'm begging like James for ya to swing through! Bless us with your soothing sound, them killer curves, and wise patience. Please?" he crooned.

Three days later she found herself heading home with Puck and teaming up with Mike to try to help the gang out.

Once he confirmed with Mercedes that they should call it a day, Mike said excitedly, "That's it for today everyone. Good work - we'll see ya'll tomorrow!"

The ND's scattered out of the room before their coaches had a chance to changed their minds.

After going over ideas with everyone for their weekly songs to complete the week's assignment, Mercedes was tired.

She only managed to get a few hours of sleep the night before and was ready to call it a day.

Also having her ex sneak not-so-discreet looks her way was starting to get to her.

Come to think of it - just about every decision that Sam Evans made so far this year was really making her ass itch..

"Yeah, it's WAY past time for me to leave today." she thought.

Mike had been great in 'mentoring' Sam so that Mercedes wouldn't have to, but he had left with Puck.

Puck wanted to check out the new line of 'CherrioHos' and Mike thought it was best if he went along to keep things from getting out of hand.

Mercedes just wished he'd stayed long enough to help her sneak out. It was bad enough that she could feel Sam's eyes burning a hole into her back, but now she was starting to feel guilty again about -

"Sigh. What's done is done. There's no going back to change anything. Just leave already." she said to herself.

Sam couldn't believe it.

Mercedes was still not going to talk to him? To say that he was pissed was an understatement.

From the corner of his eye he noticed that she was still packing up her things with her back to him. He finally had had enough of the silence and decided that he wasn't leaving this room until she at least acknowledged his presence.

"Have a great night Mercedes!" He shouted.

When she finally turned around to look at him - he wasn't prepared for the way that his heart seemed to skip a beat from looking into those brown doe eyes of hers.

Mercedes almost dropped her belongings from the sound of his booming voice. She didn't want to just out right ignore him, so she quickly grabbed her things and headed for the door while responding, "You too Sam. Great job today."

He couldn't believe this! She was almost sprinting to leave the room. Sam couldn't take the bitterness from his tone when he said, "Thanks. Your new boyfriend has some good moves - I'll give him that."

That stopped Mercedes from reaching for the door handle real quick. She didn't care for his tone or the implication at all. "Mike is not my boyfriend."

"Maybe someone should tell him that.."

By now her patience was starting to wear thin and she was done with feeling uncomfortable. If he wanted confrontation - he damn sure was heading in the right direction!

Mercedes dropped her stuff down near the door, faced Sam, and asked the question that had been on her mind since arriving back to Lima.

"What happened to you Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. First that hot mess also known as Bram, and now your plan on becoming the biggest male model in New York? Seriously - what is that about?"

"It's my dream and I going to do everything I can to make it happen. My romantic life is no longer your business either."

His cool demeanor towards her was something new too, but she had a feeling that mentioning that as well wouldn't get her anywhere. So she just sighed and tried a calmer approach.

"Sam, I know you. Or at least I thought I did. This male modeling bit was what you fed your 'customers' at Stallionz. Unless what you told me was a lie? You use to tell me about your dreams. All the time. So don't expect me to fall in line with everyone else and buy this modeling business."

"Well, things have changed." Sam replied softly. Though once he looked down at her concerned gaze - he felt angry all over again.

"People change Mercedes. You should know that better than most. So why can't I?"

"And what is THAT suppose to mean?"

"You changed!"

"Me?!"

"Yes YOU! Before you left - I spent weeks showing you how much I love you. Then we FINALLY got back together, and then in just a few days of you being in wonderful LA - on our first and LAST Skype date - YOU broke up with me! Saying how things are 'so much harder than you thought they'd be' and you didn't want us to become one of those couples that just 'go through the motions' and end up hating each other later for 'missed opportunities'. How you didn't 'want to hold me back'."

"I only thought-" she started to say, but he quickly cut her off.

"No Mercedes! Let me finish. You asked me what happened darlin', so let me tell you."

Sam ran his hands roughly through his hair and took a deep breathe while looking Mercedes straight in the eye.

"We had distance between us before, but we got passed it and we were stronger for it. Or so I thought. You didn't even give me a chance to talk during that Skype. You just said your peace and hung up on me. Wouldn't return any of my calls - BLOCKED ME on Facebook - really Cedes?! So instead of spending my time being torn up and strumming sad songs on my guitar - I tried to move on. Brittany was still trying to get over Santana, so I thought, why not? When that ended, I wasn't hurt in the least. Why? Because nothing could ever hurt me as much as what you did would. Yeah, I did talk to you about my dreams. We always were able to talk to each other Cedes. Even while you were dating Shane.. So to go from speaking to you everyday to suddenly not at all? That hurt. Now you keep coming back to Lima on visits to help the Glee Club out and we STILL don't talk? With Mike practically attached at your hip? I get to see how 'friendly' you two have become. How he looks at you. For the record - I gotta say - I do NOT like it. The dreams that I use to talk to you about? They are still there. I just don't see them happening the why I thought that they would. I can't. Not anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story. Not the characters.

Seconds go by and they both continue to stare at one another in silence.

Finally Mercedes speaks. "That's what I don't understand Sam. Why not?"

The intensity of his stare caused her to take a step back. Then all the guilt she felt came soon after.

She then realized that she already knew why.

Sam couldn't help himself at that point - he went ahead and started to tell her anyway.

"Sigh.. The dreams that I had of starting my own graphic novel series? Of possibly having it made to fit the silver screen someday? To run a program that would help kids like me with dyslexia? In all of those dreams, I always had YOU. You were always with me - encouraging me, helping me, giving me a reality check when I would get frustrated and want to quit. Loving me. Now that we are not together.. when I have those dreams... it just hurts like hell."

Crestfallen, she could only level her eyes to the ground.

To say that she felt like crap would have been too kind in her opinion. No, Mercedes wasn't responsible for Sam's behavior, but after hearing him admit all of this.. how could she NOT at least feel partially to blame?

They were so close, in every way when they were together. And even though they weren't together now - to hurt him like this felt as though she was hurting herself too. In a way it was worse because she was the one who thought that it would be better this way. Instead of having time and distance apart to end things.

It wasn't.

The only way she could think of to even try to make up for the pain that she caused was by being totally honest.

It was going to hurt - no doubt about that - but if it could soothe an ounce of his hurt she would do it.

"You're wrong Sam. I do - still love you." she said in a near whisper. "I thought that I was doing what would be the best for us at the time."

"And you also thought that I shouldn't get a say in that?! Why? You just made the call without talking to me about it! Like my thoughts and feelings meant nothing." he choked out.

"I know that now. Sammy, I will _always_ be sorry for how I treated you then.."

Not being able to stand by and see him so upset anymore, Mercedes quickly went to hug him.

Sam was not having any of it.

He took a few steps back and slowly shook his head. The shocked look on her face and tears in her eyes almost made him go to her instead.

Until he remembered why they were having this conversation in the first place.

"No Cedes. I answered your question - now you answer mine. You tell me why. What made you decide to treat me like that? Why did you decide to end our relationship that way?"

She knew that question was coming and thinking about the answer seized her heart. The lump in her throat burned but she knew she had to tell him the truth.

"I missed you. That first week in LA was hard, but being away from you - again - was the hardest. Seeing you on Skype that night was what done it. I could see that you were hurting as bad as I was. And watching you try to put on a brave face for me was the last straw. I felt so helpless - seeing you like that and not being able to do anything comfort you. Then I thought that ending things would be better than having to keep seeing you so hurt because of me. Yeah, I knew that you would fight me on my decision, so I started to put you away. I ignored your calls, your texts. Even went as far as to block you on Facebook. I am not proud of it, but I was being stubborn. Because at the time I just knew that I had made the right choice. And for awhile it helped. School got better and my bosses were loving the new energy and sound that I had created after I decided to try to get over you. Then one night I started having these dreams. Dreams about you. That we were still together. And...I haven't stopped having those dreams about us Sammy.."

Her now tear stained face couldn't look at his anymore. She just dropped her shoulders and hung her head down.

"I still love you. More than I did before - if that is even possible. And I am so sorry for hurting you."

"I still love you too Cedes."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Ya'll - I am so,so sorry for the late update! Life got messy, work got crazy, and school started to stress me out - LOL. Really hope ya'll are happy with the ending of this story. Will start to work on some Samcedes one shots for the Summer, so don't write me off yet-okay? =D

**Disclaimer**: I only own the story. Not the characters.

They both knew what the other was thinking after their admissions.

Pride would not let him speak first.

Mercedes decided to take the lead by asking him the hard questions for a change.

"Do you think that we could try again?"

"The question really is 'should we try again' Cedes? I know you love me. Never doubted that. But we always seem to have something in the way."

Before speaking again, she took a deep breath and continued to let her feelings out. Now wasn't the time to hold anything back.

"I know. And I know that we won't ever get back what we once had, but I feel that we can be more. It's this feeling that I get whenever I'm near you that I can't even begin to explain. Maybe the question that I should have asked was do you **want** to try again? Could you forgive me for hurting you so that someday we could be together again?"

His silence was almost unbearable. Just when she thought she couldn't stand another second - he spoke. "Yes. We hurt each other 'Cedes. The messed up part was that we ended up hurting each other because** we love each other**. Sigh.. Do you forgive me for hurting you?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess this is us starting over. Blaine says every couple does it from time to time."

"But we're not a 'couple' again. Right?"

"Right. It's just that Blaine says that you are always a couple - on some level - if you really care for each other and all that. And since how I feel for you ain't changing ever - I totally agree with his thought process."

Trying not to show her amused smile at that explaination, Mercedes couldn't help but to gently tease Sam about his new found friendship.

"So I see you and Blaine are BFFs now?"

Sam's ears start to turn a cute pink shade before he answered her.

"Umm..yeah. Yeah we are. Can't really explain it, but he's my number one bro."

Mercedes laughs.

"Good. I'm glad that you're happy in your bromance."

After sharing another laugh together, Sam asks her - with no subtly at all - about her future traveling plans.

"I hear you're going to New York in a few weeks?"

"Yep. Kurt has finally talked me into going back to the Big Apple! And I'm really excited to see 'Starlight'. May even jam with his new cover band."

"That's awesome! He's definitely been missing you. And I know you've missed him."

"I have missed him. Actually, I miss all of them - even Rachel."

Sam's eyes widen in mock shock as he lets out an over the top gasp and covers his mouth after saying, "Even Rachel?"

A giggling Mercedes swats at this hand. "Yes - even Ms. Berry. Besides, my last trip to New York wasn't that bad, so I know this one will be great too."

"It'll be great - I don't doubt that. Though I happen to know for a **fact** that it'll never be as great as your first visit to the Big Apple." he added smugly.

Memories of their group trip to New York flashed through her mind. Especially after the group competition. When the two of them were left all alone to explore the city. Sharing a pretzel in Central Park, him making her laugh while miming with real mimes, and then singing 'Human Nature' softly together on the the rooftop of the hotel before leaving to go back home. Their first kiss happened on that rooftop, and she still got chills just from thinking about it.

"You're right. Nothing could ever top my first trip to the Big Apple. "

When their eyes met, that indescribable feeling started to make its way from the pit of her stomach straight to her chest. Sam had opened his mouth to speak again, and she found herself staring with reckless intent at his full lips.

Then her phone started buzzing in her bag. Once she had it in her hands, she checked to see who had texted her. It was Mike.

'Puck picked out a new playmate-lol. Are you still at the school? I can meet you back in the Glee Room?'

She snuck a sideways glance back at Sam, who she could see was trying really, _really_ hard not to ask who the message was from.

Mercedes decided to text Mike back later - when she was alone. Putting away her phone, she turned back to Sam.

"How about we go out for coffee and catch up on things properly? I wanna know how my diva-in-training Stacy is! And how is my little man Stevie doing these days?" she asks.

His face instantly brightens. She isn't sure if it's from the mention of his little brother and sister, or the thought of spending more time with her. Mercedes puts that last thought to the back of her mind and waits for his answer.

"I'd like that. Is the Lima Bean okay?"

"The Lima Bean is cool. Now let's get outta here! I've spent enough time in this room today."

Sharing another laugh, they both turned towards the door to leave. Mercedes couldn't help but to sneak a few glances in his direction while walking down the hall. Sam eventually caught her not so subtle glances along the way. He quickly took her left hand into his and simply smiled down at her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she knew that as long as they decided it together - that they would be more than okay.


End file.
